


Un Bacio

by Fiamminga



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki è uno stronzo come al solito, Sigyn è muta., il confine tra consensiete e non è un po' vago ma non poi così tanto, niente di estremo comunque
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamminga/pseuds/Fiamminga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn è una Vanir. In catene dopo che il suo popolo è stato conquistato dagli asgardini, si trova a servire il principe delle corona. Ma per Loki non è abbastanza avere una serva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Bacio

UN BACIO 

Per Tixit, alla fine l’hai avuta vinta tu. 

(Più o meno) 

Sua madre aveva sempre descritto la cittadella di Asgard come la più grande meraviglia dell’universo intero. 

«Non esiste una cosa più bella in tutto Ygdrasill» le aveva raccontato «Quando ci andrai, figlia mia, te ne innamorerai» 

Sigyn non avrebbe ma immaginato di vedere le splendide guglie e i dorati monumenti in quel modo. I bracciali ai polsi le facevano male, ma lei sedeva quietamente sulla sua carrozza e si guardava intorno, cercando di non spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa. Vinco a lei, sdraiato sui cuscini, il Principe aveva tollerato la sua distrazione fin tanto che era servito a farlo divertire, sorridere con quel suo ghigno quasi malefico, mentre forse gioiva intimamente del suo sconcerto. Sigyn non lo sapeva. Poi, all’improvviso ricevette il un colpo, più forte di quanto avrebbe voluto, e le sue catene la costrinsero ad abbassare di nuovo la testa. 

«Non stavi facendo qualcosa?» le disse il Principe, ormai dimentico del precedente divertimento. 

Sigyn fece un piccolo cenno con la testa e riprese il pomo che le era caduto dalle mani quando aveva visto per la prima volta il lampo dorato che era Asgard. Tenne il frutto tra le dita e cominciò a pulirlo, il succo dolce era appiccicoso e zuccheroso, ma profumava intensamente. 

Porse così uno spicchio al Principe e lui lo mangiò dalle sue mani, svoltando poi la testa. Stava guardando dei fogli scritti in runico, che Sigyn non riusciva a capire. Rimase assorta nel suo compito, le catene tintinnavano appena ad ogni suo movimento. Il copricapo del Principe giaceva dimenticato in un angolo della carrozza, riverso da un lato. Tra le due corna lo scettro regale era tenuto in bilico, così come l’aveva lasciato il Principe. 

Egli, spostando brevemente gli occhi dai fogli fino a lei le chiese «Deve essere un bel cambiamento, suppongo» morse di nuovo il frutto dalle sue mani e distrattamente sfogliò il libro che aveva in mano «Da quella topaia in cui sei stata cresciuta non dovevano avere nemmeno la minima idea di cosa fosse la grandezza» 

Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo e deglutì, continuando a sbucciare la frutta. «È un peccato, vero? Essere qui e non poter godere della vista come vorresti» il suo ghigno si allargò «Non che tu potessi fare la stessa cosa anche prima. Tuo padre ti faceva liberamente vagare per la città? Io non lo avrei mai fatto, fossi stato in lui» i suo sguardo si spostò verso di lei e la osservò intensamente. I suoi occhi verdi e intensi la scrutarono per un lunghissimo interminabile momento prima che tornasse a sorridere di nuovo, sbeffeggiandola «No, infatti ho ragione» 

Sigyn strinse la mascella e lo guardò con uguale intensità. Il succo del frutto che stava stringendo le sporcò tutte le mani e le gocciolò sul vestito, ora appiccicato alle cosce. 

Loki abbassò lo sguardo fino alle sue mani e costatò il suo stato. Sorrise e tirò di nuovo le catene. Sigyn fu costretta a piegarsi in avanti, i capelli biondi le scivolarono davanti al viso. Era a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’altro. Lo sguardo del Principe poteva essere magnetico e accattivante, lo aveva capito benissimo fin da subito. Così diminuì la tensione tra le sue mani e porse di nuovo uno spicchio. 

Loki lo prese tra le labbra, lentamente, raccogliendolo con la lingua. Sigyn stava per tirarsi indietro, ma lui le afferrò il gomito, portando la sua mano vicino alla sua bocca ancora una volta. Poi, guardandola dritto negli occhi, leccò i polpastrelli inzuppati di succo. Ora anche le sue labbra erano appiccicose come le sue mani, ma la sua lingua era umida e scivolava fin dentro il palmo della mano. 

E, di nuovo, ridacchiò, lasciandola andare. Probabilmente aveva visto qualcosa di divertente sul suo viso. 

_Le mura tuonavano. Le altre donne si stringevano una all’altra e i vecchi orma con i capelli d’argento si stringevano ai nipoti. Sotto la protezione della grande volta avevano aspettato che la battaglia finisse. Invano._

_Sigyn aveva pregato che da quella porta, da cui aveva visto uscire suo padre, dalla quale aveva salutato Theoric, si aprisse ancora una volta e mostrasse la sua famiglia ancora unita, suo padre ancora vivo, al fianco del suo Re, che il regno dei Vanir sarebbe sopravvissuto, che tutto sarebbe rimasto uguale e che quella guerra, quelle battaglia, non fosse altro che una breve parentesi nella sua vita._

_Non avrebbe più rivisto sua madre, morta da anni, ma solo l’illusione, solo l’illusione di poter stare di nuovo insieme, almeno quella la voleva. Sigyn non piangeva e non singhiozzava tra le altre donne che si tenevano disperatamente una all’altra. Non c’era nulla da piangere, perché non era ancora finita. E se lo fosse stata, allora sarebbe sopravvissuta per sua madre, per suo padre. Intanto però, chiudendo gli occhi, poteva solo immaginare che i colpi alle fortificazioni, i rimbombi, fossero quelli dei fuochi d’artificio della sua festa di compleanno, quando sua madre era ancora viva e suo padre le aveva regalato la sua arpa._

_E i colpi tuonavano e tuonavano, e i fulmini impazzavano e la tempesta fischiava attraverso il tetto. Il nuovo battere alla grande porta rinforzata con ogni precauzione magica e non, era estraneo._

_Sospirò e ricacciò indietro le lacrime, lasciandosi cullare ancora una volta dall’illusione che il passato sarebbe potuto ritornare._

_Tuum. E suo padre avrebbe ordinato di aprire ancora un’altra otre di buon vino._

_Tuum. Sua madre avrebbe accompagnato le nuove e insicure note della sua arpa con la sua voce angelica._

_Tuum. La luna sarebbe stata splendente sulle loro teste mentre i suoi amici e la sua famiglia ballavano e cantavano intorno ai fuochi._

_E poi le porte si spalancarono e si sentì il rumore sfregolante delle saette e l’aria puzzò di ferro bruciato e cenere. Stavano tutti urlando. E Sigyn lasciò andare quell’illusione per l’ultima volta e aprì gli occhi arrossati. Davanti a lei, attraverso la porta si stavano riversando i soldati e mentre il suo popolo scappava e lei rimaneva ferma a guardare e ad aspettare che si accorgessero anche di lei vide entrare nella polvere due figure._

_Erano una vicino all’altra, e il primo era biondo ammantato di rosso e d’argento, il suo martello era ancora circondato da lampi d’elettricità. Vicino a lui, un’altra persona. E il Principe Loki, tra la folla, di fianco a suo fratello la guardò intensamente._

_Poi un soldato la afferrò per la vita e la portò via._

Il castello era immenso. Forse tre volte più grande di quello in cui era cresciuta. Il cerimoniere le aveva mostrato le sue stanze e indicato tutti i compiti che avrebbe dovuto attemperare. Si era guardata intorno e si era cambiata d’abito. 

Si guardò allo specchio della sua stanza e si osservò con addosso abiti asgardiani. Portava i colori di Loki, così come era previsto. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano ad onde dietro la schiena, ed erano legati in trecce sulla tesa. L’abito che indossava era d’oro e di smeraldo, la lunga gonna che sfiorava il pavimento le faceva intravedere le gambe quando si muoveva, e anche se era fatta di tanta stoffa era come se fosse nuda. Non valevano a niente i tentativi di coprirsi di più. Il corpetto era stretto e scollato e la metteva a disagio. Ma i bracciali dorati erano ancora lì così come anche le catene. 

Catene d’oro, ma catene. 

Uscì dalle camere della servitù e si diresse, esitante, negli alloggio regali. Gli appartamenti del Principe erano immensi, più grandi di quelli che aveva avuto la principessa, a Vanir. 

Sigyn sapeva, intuitivamente, come servire un nobile. Non lo aveva mai fatto in vita sua, ma sapeva osservare. Aveva avuto ancelle anche lei, che le sistemavano i capelli e le portavano i vestiti: sapeva cosa fare in presenza del Principe ma non tutto il resto. 

La sua permanenza come dama di compagnia le aveva insegnato molto bene l’etichetta e i modi da usare, come farsi piacere da un nobile ancor più nobile di lei, ma lì Sigyn non era nobile affatto. Si diresse verso i bagni, altra servitù stava ordinando teli, profumi e saponi. 

Sigyn era vestita riccamente rispetto a loro, come conveniva ad una cameriera privata, ma le sembrò di essere ancor più umile di loro, anche se i bracciali erano d’oro e la sua veste di seta. 

«Sei la nuova serva di Loki?» chiese una donna con il grembiule arrotolato su se stesso. «Che cosa ti serve?» 

«È inutile che glielo chiedi» rispose un ragazzo, avvicinandosi con un carrello «Non può risponderti. Il principe le ha annodato la lingua, non può parlare» 

«Ma davvero?» la donna tornò a guardare Sigyn «Bè, allora mi dispiace! Devo augurarti buona fortuna, ragazza. Il principe non ha mai avuto domestici personali ed è sempre un incubo trattare con lui! Mi dispiacerà tanto quanto ti troveremo trasformata in un pesce a sguazzare nel suo laghetto» 

Il giovane le porse quindi il carrello e Sigyn lo accettò mestamente. Strinse le mani sulla maniglia, mentre faceva scivolare le ruote leggere lungo i corridoi di marmo. 

I bagni del principe erano diversi da quelli che aveva visto in precedenza. Più grandi, come tutto sembrava esserlo lì ad Asgard, e dall’aspetto bizzarro. Si avvicinò alla vasca principale e dopo essersi raccapezzata un poco riuscì a farla riempire d’acqua calda. Controllò che non fosse troppo calda e mentre aspettava che si riempisse sistemò tutto l’occorrente per il bagno giù dal carrello e a portata di mano. L’aria ora era piacevolmente calda, le candele creavano una luce soffusa e i bracieri erano stati alimentati con fiori ed erbe profumate. 

Si stava guardando in giro quando Loki entrò senza fare troppe cerimonie. Sigyn si alzò e rimase composta, spostandosi indietro, come qualsiasi altro servo avrebbe fatto. 

Il principe sembrò per un attimo sorpreso di vederla lì, come se non si aspettasse di trovarla, o come se la sua presenza fosse completamente nuova. Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo quando, dopo un attimo, lo vide sogghignare. 

«Vanir» la chiamò «Spogliami» 

Sigyn reagì prontamente e gli si avvicinò. Non era una richiesta troppo inusuale. Lei non l’aveva mai fatto, ma aveva ordinato ad altri servi di aiutarla. Ignorò il principe che la chiamava con il nome della sua razza – lo aveva fatto fin dall’inizio- e iniziò togliendogli il mantello. Non si diede cura di ripiegare immediatamente i vestiti, ma per il momento li lasciò cadere a terra mentre mano a mano scavava oltre i vari strati di abiti che Loki indossava. 

Venuto via il mantello, gli tolse la casacca, poi la giacca ornamentale. Continuò così finché il Principe non rimase solo con i pantaloni. Loki la osservò, mentre lei, indecisa, esitava. 

«Continua» ordinò. 

Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo e gli sfilò il resto senza guardarlo. Il Principe rimase gloriosamente nudo davanti a lei in ginocchio che riprendeva i vestiti, con gli occhi piantati a terra. Lo sentì sghignazzare, prima che entrasse nella vasca da bagno con un rumore di sciabordio e onde contro la conca di bronzo. 

«L’acqua è troppo calda» commentò e Sigyn andò prontamente ad aggiungerne di più fredda, fin quando Loki non fece un gesto che poteva bastare. Allungò il braccio e disse «Allora? Io aspetto» 

A quel punto Sigyn mise da parte i vesti, senza nemmeno avuto il tempo di ripiegarli e si stese vicino a lui nella vasca. Afferrò una delle spugne che le erano state date e la intinse nell’acqua. Visto che Loki non espresse nessuna preferenza in fatto di profumazioni, scelse il sapone che preferiva e lo versò sulla spugna. A quel punto si dedicò alla pelle umida e bagnata di Loki, strofinando delicatamente, non appena si accorse che alla minima pressione la sua pelle candida e quasi trasparente si arrossava facilmente. 

Era intenta ad osservare le vene viola e verdi che gli correvano lungo il braccio, mentre strofinava e la spugna rilasciava bolle bianche nella vasca, quando Loki parlò e la distrasse. 

«Dovrai essere istruita su come fare meglio, credo che tu lo sappia» non aspettò una risposta prima di continuare «Sei impacciata e goffa e si suppone che tu debba essere pronta a soddisfare ogni mio desiderio» 

Sigyn si fermò per un attimo solo, prima di continuare a strofinare delicatamente. Passò dal gomito alla spalla, e dalla lì alla schiena e alla cervicale. Le punte scure dei capelli di Loki erano bagnate e lui la guardava mentre era intenta nel suo lavoro. «A quante persone in vita tua hai mai lavato la schiena? Nessuno, immagino» 

La schiena di Loki era bianca come la neve, ma i suoi muscoli erano visibili e sottili, appena sotto quella pelle traslucida. Sigyn seguì il percorso della colonna vertebra e poi su fino alla testa, dove strizzando la spugna lasciò cadere l’acqua sul suo capo, massaggiando piano la cute e bagnandogli tutti i capelli. Lui mugugnò appena. 

«In questo però sei piuttosto brava. Forse mi sbagliavo, e forse hai lavato la schiena a moti più uomini di quello che penso» Sigyn non reagì minimamente e continuò il suo lavoro, proseguendo fino all’altro braccio. Loki rimase morbidamente steso mentre ad occhi chiusi assaporava la sensazione della spugna che vagava piano. Si stese meglio, ma riaprì subito gli occhi quando, tornando verso il busto, Sigyn passò per il petto e non per la schiena. Osservò la ragazza che a sua volta lo osservava e si spostò appena per farle raggiungere quanto più voleva. 

La clavicola, lo sterno, l’addome e i fianchi, poi di nuovo su fino al collo, sotto la mandibola, girando intorno al suo pomo d’Adamo. 

Poi smise all’improvviso di toccarlo, e invece prese un vaso, dal quale con acqua pulita lavò i capelli, versando di tanto in tanto altra acqua e massaggiando delicatamente. 

«No, no» disse distrattamente Loki, gli occhi schiusi «In questo sei sorprendentemente brava» 

Poi gli risciacquò il viso, con la spugna levò tutti i segni della fatica del viaggio e della guerra e quasi Loki divenne ancor più splendente, come una pietra ricoperta dalla terra che improvvisamente luccica al sole. I suoi cocchi verdi si arrosavano per effetto del sapone, le ciglia bagnate li incorniciavano. 

Sigyn gli carezzò le guance, il naso, la fronte … 

E non si era accorta di essere ad un respiro solo da lui. Loki la osservava ancora e quasi aspettava, come un leone che sta considerando se la gazzella è così stupida da saltargli vicino o se deve alzarsi per andare apprenderla. Così assorta nel silenzio e nel suo lavoro Sigyn nemmeno si era accorta di essergli così vicino. Il suo vestito si era bagnato per gli schizzi dell’acqua e il calore della stanza rendeva adesso l’umidità quasi insopportabile. 

Quando alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Loki, lui sorrise. Con una mano bagnata raggiunse la sua testa e la spinse contro la sua. 

Sigyn lasciò la spugna e si ancorò alla vasca per mettere forza nelle spalle e fermarsi. La pressione sulla sua nuca era forte, se avesse ceduto anche solo di pochissimo le sue labbra avrebbero toccato quelle di Loki. 

«Ancora convinta di voler resistere?» considerò lui malignamente, ma la sua voce era come miele fuso che colava direttamente sulla pelle. Sigyn chiuse gli occhi e provò ad allontanarsi ma Loki la tenne ferma, anche solo con una mano dietro la sua testa. «Che cocciuta ragazzina. Potresti far smettere tutto questo in un attimo, lo sai» 

Sigyn scosse la testa. 

«No?» 

Lei scosse di nuovo e Loki lasciò andare. Senza lui a frenarla Sigyn ricadde all’indietro e si accasciò sul pavimento con un gemito. Nella vasca Loki stava osservando le bolle che scoppiavano. 

_Quando le misero le catene e la tennero in piedi, Sigyn non abbassò lo sguardo. Non disse niente, e ubbidì agli ordini. Non aveva paura della servitù, non aveva paura del nemico. Non si sarebbe fatta vincere. Le donne e i bambini erano quello che rimaneva della sua casa, e non sarebbe andata distrutta con lei._

_C’erano altre donne, nobili e serve del castello ora ridotte alla stessa condizione, i piedi e a testa bassa, una in fila all’altra, una folla si agitava intorno a loro. Un uomo con il ventre rotondo e un mantello di pelliccia stava parlando animatamente con i soldati, mentre le guardava una ad una._

_Un altro soldato la guardava, altri ridevano. Sigyn guardò davanti a sé, aspettando il suo destino, che avrebbe guardato dritto in faccia. Non avrebbe avuto paura, sarebbe stata coraggiosa, come suo padre. Strinse le catene che le avvolgevano i polsi e deglutì a vuoto, raccogliendo il coraggio ovunque lo trovasse dentro di sé._

_«Quanto per quella lì?» disse un altro uomo, indicando una donna. La conosceva, era una sua amica._

_«Signore, è una vera bellezza. Sono donne di palazzo, ben istruite e di compagnia. Nessuna di loro è sposata. Il prezzo si alza per le vergini, lo sapete bene» rispose l’uomo grasso._

_«Crederò che sono vergini quando ne avrò lo prova» disse un altro «Quando i soldati sono entrati nella città c’è stato il delirio! Chi mi dice che un soldato di fanteria qualsiasi non gliel’abbia messo dentro prima di me?»_

_«Nobile signore!» sbottò fintamente offeso l’uomo grasso «Vi assicuro! Erano donne di corte! Sono state prese all’interno della corte e i Principi le hanno recuperate loro in persona! Non è stato torno loro un capello! Nemmeno un graffio sulla loro pelle!»_

_«E certo» commentò un altro ridacchiando «Perché mi fiderei sicuramente, visto dove il grande principe Thor “recupera” le donne!» Coro di risate._

_«Allora certo tu l’avresti fatto molto meglio» tuono una voce da oltre la folla e tutti si voltarono. L’uomo che aveva parlato sbiancò e chinò la testa «Perdonatemi, Principe. È stata una frase infelice»_

_Thor avanzò nella folla che si era prontamente scissa in due per far avvicinare lui e suo fratello. Altri guerrieri e una donna erano con loro. Gli occhi di Sigyn scivolarono immediatamente sulla figura del Principe Loki, che sogghignava di fianco a suo fratello «Infelice sarà la tua ricerca qui, credo» disse all’uomo «Vai a comprarti una schiava prelevata nei bordelli, forse ti sarà più congeniale»_

_L’uomo abbassò la testa e indietreggiò, il viso teso._

_«Miei principi!» L’uomo grasso si inchinò profondamente e servilmente «è un piacere vedervi qui. Queste» e indicò con un largo gesto della mano le donne una in fila all’altra «Sono il vostro bottino. Sebbene concessemi per la vendita non esiterò un momento a darvi ciò che vi spetta»_

_«Non hai fin troppe donne, Thor?» disse improvvisamente una voce femminile. La donna guerriera alle spalle dei principi aveva lo sguardo duro «Tra poco i tuoi appartamenti non avranno più posto»_

_«Forse un altro po’ di spazio si trova, eh, Sif?» Commentò un guerriero biondo «O sei gelosa?»_

_Thor sorrise e si voltò di nuovo a guardare le donne davanti a lui «Ho pensato di portarne qualcuno alla Regina. Gradirà un regalo da questa landa desolata» si rivolse all’uomo grasso «Qualcuna di loro danza o canta? Qualcuna sa recitare?»_

_«Oh, tutte, mio signore! Sono ben istruite, e ottime nella conversazione» indicò due ragazze «Loro sono particolarmente portate nella musica. Una canta e l’altra sa danzare molto bene»_

_«Allora prendo loro due» Si voltò verso i suoi compagni «Preferite qualcuna?»_

_«Basta donne in giro per casa! Ho fin troppe figlie!» rispose un uomo barbuto e con la pacia tonda come una botte. L’altro non rispose ma il giovane biondo sogghignò «Thor, sai bene che non ho bisogno di comprarla, una donna, per avere i suoi favori. Ma posso consigliare io qualcosa io per te» si avvicinò al Principe, mettendogli una mano intorno al collo. «Se Sif non si offende» e le lanciò un’altra occhiata poi indicò Sigyn «Lei. Per te»_

_«Non è certo la più bella» commentò lo schiavista grasso «Lei!» e indicò una donna bruna «Lei è molto umile e bella. Vi servirà a dovere» Poi, indignatosi afferrò le catene di Sigyn e la costrinse ad abbassare la testa «Questa qui è insolente» poi si rivolse direttamente a lei e le sussurrò all’orecchio «Non guardarli in quel modo, screanzata! Mi rovinerai gli affari»_

_«Uno sguardo fiero è cosa rara da trovare in una donna» commentò Sif, la donna guerriera, e il grassone lasciò la presa su Sigyn per inchinarsi a lei e convenire, per poi cominciare a elencare i motivi per cui era preferibile scegliere qualcun’altra._

_Sigyn, però, sollevò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhiazzurri del Principe Thor che ancora continuava a guardarla. Non abbassò la testa né smise di guardare. Il principe sembrò smettere di prestare attenzione agli altri che conversavano su quale ragazza fosse meglio per lui e rimase a guardarla, come per sfidarla o vedere fino a che punto avrebbe sostenuto il suo sguardo. Ma Sigyn non si voltò né quasi sbatté le palpebre._

_Si distrasse solamente quando il Principe Loki poggiò una mano sul braccio possente del fratello e si inserì in quel gioco di sguardi. Ora era il secondo genito a guardarla, i suoi occhi verdi erano intensi. Sigyn ebbe un brivido perché improvvisamente le sembrò di star guardando negli occhi un serpente. Il suo non era come lo sguardo di Thor, non era come guardare la maestà di una tempesta che anche se terribile era ugualmente bellissima. Era sostenere un sguardo con un cobra eretto e sibilante, e il primissimo istinto di Sigyn fu quello di ritrarsi, per non farsi mordere. Quello sguardo attento era più forte di qualsiasi altro avesse mai sostenuto. Gli occhi erano rotondi, e belli, e c’era qualcosa di perverso nell’innocenza che potevano avere nella forma se la luce dietro di essi era così potente._

_Sigyn abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle. Comprese di aver sbagliato, di aver sbagliato tutto, quando sentì la voce seducente del Principe Loki che diceva «La prendo io»_

_Ci fu un sussurro generale._

_«Sei sicuro, fratello?» chiese Thor, forse il più sorpreso tra tutti._

_«Sono molto sicuro» e la sua voce era melliflua, ma trasudava un sorriso maligno, come il gatto che sa di aver già preso il topo._

«Madre sta organizzando i festeggiamenti» commentò distrattamente Thor, sdraiato sul letto. «Apparentemente sarà una cosa in grande» 

«L’abbiamo fatta felice, non credi?» Loki lo adocchiò e fece un sorriso. Thor si girò verso di lui, un braccio abbandonato sullo schienale, e si dovette inarcare per poter guardare suo fratello, seduto sul bracciolo vicino alla sua testa. «Madre non voleva far altro che vederci collaborare. E credo che anche Padre sia soddisfatto, a modo suo» 

«È grazie alla tua strategia se abbiamo preso il castello» considerò Thor allungando verso di lui la mano che teneva abbandonata «Dovrà pur prenderlo in considerazione» infilò la mano tra i suoi capelli lasciando vagare le ciocche scure tra le dita esili. Loki lo guardò e fece un sorriso che era coperto da un ombra di amarezza. «Non ho vinto io la battaglia e questo basta» 

Sigyn osservò la scena mentre sistemava i piatti per la cena privata dei due principi. La mensa era stata preparata su un ripiano portatile che aveva sistemato poco prima lei stessa. I piatti delle pietanze calde e aromatiche furono sistemate al loro posto e lei si ritrasse, a mani strette rimanendo in disparte e quasi invisibile. 

Tuttavia i due principi non lo erano, e lei non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo. 

«Vanir» la chiamò Loki spostando lo sguardo dal fratello fino a lei. «Sai suonare l’arpa, vero? Fallo. Intrattienici» ordinò. Sigyn annuì e andò a prendere lo strumento che aveva già visto esposta alla parete. Sentiva lo sguardo dei due Principi addosso mentre si sistemava su una sedia e accordava velocemente l’arpa. 

Iniziò a suonare la canzone che conosceva meglio, una ninna nanna che le aveva insegnato sua madre da piccola. Suonarla le dava sempre molta forza, il ricordo di lei le era accanto come se stesse ancora lì a tenerle una mano sulla spalla mentre si esercitava. 

Loki e Thor si alzarono dal divano e andarono a mangiare al loro tavolo. Stavano parlando, ma Sigyn non li ascoltò immersa com’era nella musica, e nell’illusione di essere altrove. 

Si interruppe all’improvviso quando si sentì chiamare con il suo nome «Sigyn!» disse perentoriamente Loki. Lei alzò lo sguardo, confusa. Il principe aveva gli occhi stretti, il viso in dubbio. «Non farti chiamare più di tre volte, Vanir. Se non mi risponderai la seconda volta, ti farò diventare anche sorda» 

Sigyn non reagì in nessun modo, se non quello di alzarsi e avvicinarsi alla tavola, il cibo era stato consumato velocemente. Oppure lei si era lasciata andare all’estro e non si era accorta del tempo che era passato. Sparecchiò velocemente, mentre i due Principi, ancora una volta, erano silenziosi e la guardavano. 

Quando si avvicinò per prendere il suo piatto, Thor le afferrò un polso e lei sussultò. La prima cosa che fece fu guardare Loki, come se temesse per la sua reazione. Invece il principe secondogenito stava osservando la scena, con il mento poggiando su una mano, gli occhi attenti. 

«Mi chiedo perché tu abbia scelto lei» chiese il biondo «Tra tutte le donne che c’erano, tra tutte quelle che ti ho proposto, nessuno ha mai suscitato il tuo interesse» ma non guardava il fratello. Prese delicatamente Sigyn per il mento e lo abbassò in modo che potesse osservarla bene «E muta per giunta. Nemmeno bella come altre che abbiamo visto. Se volevi una donna mediocre che non parlasse avresti potuto scegliere una qualsiasi» 

Sigyn spostò lo sguardo da Thor a Loki, aspettando la sua risposta, curiosa di ciò che gli avrebbe sentito dire. «È vero» ammise Loki, abbassando la mano sulla quale poggiava il mento. «Ma non mi sorprende che tu non capisca il perché» 

Anche Thor si voltò a guardarlo e lo osservò per un lungo attimo, prima di tirare il braccio di Sigyn che aveva afferrato «Lo so bene, fratello» 

«Ma davvero?» Loki sembrava intrigato. 

«I suoi occhi» commentò Thor tornando a guardarla, stringendo le palpebre con attenzione «Il suo sguardo di sfida. Quello non si può ammutolire» 

«Potrei sempre cavarle gli occhi» 

«Lo faresti?» Chiese seriamente Thor voltandosi verso di lui «Sai essere crudele, fratello» Sigyn era finita in braccio a Thor e era immobile, aspettando la prima opportunità per andarsene, per lasciare i due Principi e quella conversazione che le stava facendo venire i brividi di terrore. 

«Forse» 

«Io non ho cavato gli occhi insolenti che ho incontrato» il tono di Thor era strano e Sigyn non riuscì ad interpretarlo. «Ci sei andato a letto?» 

«Dimmelo tu» Thor spostò la mano dai suoi fianchi fino al seno. A Sigyn sfuggì un gemito di sorpreso. «No, non lo hai fatto. E non lo farai. Conosco il tuo gioco. Non farai niente a meno che non sia lei a cominciare» poi quasi rise «Sei prevedibile, fratello» 

Loki osservò la mano del fratello che stava entrando nella veste di Sigyn, sotto la stoffa e scopriva piano il seno, quasi per metterlo in mostra davanti a Loki. «A volte penso che ti piaccia farti del male» e con la mano libera invece, le alzò la gonna fino e infilò la mano tra le sue gambe. Sigyn si tese come la corda di quella stessa arpa che aveva suonato poco prima le mani corsero a provare a fermare quelle del principe ma quel tocco così intimo, seppur oltre il sottile velo dell’intimo, era sconvolgente. Nemmeno le sue stesse mani avevano osato toccarla in quel modo. Gemette di nuovo e Thor rise. 

«È bagnata» commentò il biondo tirando via la mano e mostrando la lucentezza che aveva sulle dita. «Mi chiedo se sia per te o per me» Baciò la nuca di Sigyn e lei annaspò quando sentì la pressione delle sue dita venire via. 

Loki si avvicinò alla mano di Thor, continuando a guardare Sigyn, che ormai aveva il viso arrossato e i capelli scomposti. «Dovremmo scoprirlo. Dovrei sapere se la mia serva si bagna per mio fratello invece che per me, non credi?» 

«Geloso di me, Loki?» 

«Come sempre, fratello» 

A solo pochi centimetri dal suo viso, Loki si abbassò verso le dita di Thor e le leccò, spargendogli sopra quanta più saliva poteva. Sigyn arrossì e spostò lo sguardo per quanto poté, ma Loki la stava guardando ed era troppo, troppo intimo e senza nessun precedente nella memoria della ragazza. 

Finì in fretta e poi, all’improvviso, la mano di Thor, resa umida e scivolosa dalla saliva di Loki tornò tra le sue gambe, spostò l’intimo che portava sotto la gonna e una sola di quelle sue dita scivolò dentro lei, facilmente e velocemente, facendo un suono viscoso e umido, che la fece sentire più umiliata dell’intera situazione. Si tese, e gemette di nuovo. Spostandosi per la sorpresa involontariamente sporse il seno e Loki non perse occasione per toccarla, poggiare le labbra suo collo, scendere sul petto e poi sul seno. Le mordeva e laccava la pelle, e dietro di lei sentì Thor ridere. La mano di Thor che prima era sul suono seno andò ad infilarsi tra i capelli neri di Loki e lo seguirono nei movimenti del suo capo. Sporgendosi in avanti il secondogenito si era appoggiato alle sue cosce e le teneva aperte per dare più spazio al fratello. 

«Di più» disse, e Sigyn non comprese a chi stava parlando, fino a quando non sentì immediatamente dopo una delle dita di Thor risalire lungo di lei e toccarla in un punto che la fece sussultare. La subitanea sorpresa durò poco, perché Thor continuava, e quella sensazione, quel piacere continuavano solo ad aumentare. Gemette di nuovo e si contorse, e poi, senza nemmeno rendersene conto iniziò ad andare incontra a quelle carezze, a muovere il bacino e a sospirare. 

Loki era ad un palmo da lei, il calore del suo respiro le scivolava sul viso «Ti piace, Sigyn?» le carezzò il seno. «Puoi averne di più. Molto di più, talmente tanto che non potrai non smettere di gridare, tanto piacere può darti» 

Sigyn strinse gli occhi e gemette di nuovo. «Sai cosa devi fare, per farlo continuare. E poi non dovrai più preoccuparti di nulla, sarà solo piacere» Se solo la ragazza si fosse sporta di poco verso di lui, se solo avesse allungato le mani quella bocca sarebbe stata sulla sua. Era in uno strano posto, dove il piacere era troppo eppure allo stesso tempo non era abbastanza e voleva sia smettere sia andare avanti, più velocemente – qualsiasi cosa avrebbe significato. Un bacio solo e poteva scoprirlo, e c’erano i principi Loki e Thor che erano pronti a dimostrarglielo, a farglielo vedere a chiudere le porte della sua giovinezza e farla diventare una donna. 

Un solo bacio e si sarebbe trasformata. 

Si ritrasse da Loki e distolse la testa, stringendo gli occhi e scuotendo velocemente la testa, con convinzione. 

«Basta» ordinò velocemente Loki e Thor smise di toccarla, e quasi spingendola via si alzò dalla sedia, racimolando un tovagliolo. 

Sigyn rimase ad ansimare appoggiata al tavolo, una parte della sua mente le stava dando della stupida, di lanciarsi di nuovo verso Loki e farlo continuare, oppure di abbassare la mano e continuare lei stessa, ma rimase a boccheggiare disperatamente lì, mentre Thor si puliva e Loki la osservava. 

«Fratello, sei davvero crudele» 

_«Come ti chiami?»_

_Erano nella tenda di Loki. Il principe la stava guardando anche se si fingeva impegnato a togliersi l’armatura._

_«Sigyn» rispose la ragazza, guardandolo a sua volta. Lei era sporca di polvere e di cenere, i capelli sfatti, il vestito rovinato. Non aveva niente di principesco, niente dell’oro accecante che invece indossava l’altro. Tuttavia sorresse il suo sguardo._

_«Che ruolo avevi al castello?»_

_«Ero dama di compagnia»_

_Loki si tolse la giacca e rimase con un una tunica verde intenso e le braghe nere. Sembrava ancora un serpente che strisciava analizzando la preda. «E la tua famiglia?»_

_«Mio padre è morto nella battaglia»_

_«Immagino che la cosa ti faccia rabbia» Loki congiunse le mani dietro la schiena e si avvicinò a lei, sempre osservandola dritta in faccia. «Ci odierai, per quello che abbiamo fatto» Non stava sorridendo, era serio. Ma Sigyn ebbe comunque l’impressione di essere sottoposta a qualche tipo di test._

_«Voi avete portato la morte nella mia casa»_

_«Sì»_

_«Non meritate la mia rabbia» considerò Sigyn. Loki si avvicinò ancora e chiese «Perché?»_

_«Avete preso il castello con l’inganno. Avete attaccato per primi. La rabbia non mi porterà a nulla, se non all’angoscia e all’odio. Posso odiarti, Loki figlio di Odino. Vorrei farlo, sarebbe facile cominciare anche in questo momento»_

_Loki rimase in silenzio, aspettando che lei continuasse._

_«Non otterrei niente dall’odiarti. Mi useresti, forse ti farei arrabbiare e mi getteresti. Forse la mia presunzione ti sembrerà troppa e io seguirò la mia famiglia in Hel. Non ho intenzione di morire, conservo ancora tutto quello che mio padre, mia madre, la mia gente, mi ha dato. Potete portarmi via i miei cari, potete mettermi in catene. Non potete portarmi via quello che sono»_

_Gli occhi di Loki vagarono sul suo viso risoluto prima che si illuminassero per un sorriso «Una donna dallo spirito libero» commentò, sfiorandole una guancia. «Una donna qualsiasi che non si lascia piegare»_

_«Ci sono molte più donne così di quanto la tua razza crede»_

_«Non mi interessano le altre donne. Le altre donne non hanno la tempesta negli occhi» le portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e disse «Potrei diventare il prossimo Padre Tutto. Non sei tentata di incontrare i miei favori?»_

_«I tuoi favori mi hanno messo in catene» rispose duramente Sigyn «Ora sei il mio signore. Non hai bisogno del mio volere per fare ciò che vuoi»_

_Loki tornò di nuovo ad osservarla «E non ti interessa? La schiavitù può essere degradante. Ma penso che tu sappia che la mia stessa madre è stata scelta tra le schiere di nemici catturati» i suoi occhi si strinsero «Una regina non china il capo. Una regina non si lascia incatenare»_

_«Io sono una dama di compagnia, non una regina» rispose Sigyn, tagliente._

_«Sei una puttana. La_ mia _puttana» corresse Loki «Come mia madre è stata una delle puttane di mio padre»_

_Sigyn continuò a fissarlo, la sua provocazione, unita alla sua lusinga, le scivolarono addosso. «Così sia»_

_Loki strinse gli occhi «Mi irriti»_

_Sigyn mimò involontariamente la sua espressione, riproducendola sul suo viso. «Mi sto piegando al tuo volere, Principe Loki. Fa di me quello che più ti aggrada»_

_Loki si ritrasse e continuò a guardarla. «Solitamente sono indifferente alle donne. Il vostro genere è frivolo e stupido, più interessato a tessere reti di ragno intorno a giovani facoltosi e farsi acquistare gioielli. Molte donne sono volute entrare nella mia stanza da letto per darmi piacere in modo che io dessi loro favori»_

_«Non mi devi nessun favore» rispose Sigyn «Non devo volere entrare nella tua camera da letto. Non devo volere niente da questo momento in avanti. Farò ciò che vorrai e lo farò bene, umilmente e come tu desideri»_

_«Perché?»_

_«So stare al mio posto. E ora il mio posto è questo» spiegò la ragazza «Prenditi la mia famiglia. Prendi la mia casa, la mia terra, il mio corpo. È tuo. Non avrai me. Sono dove nessuno potrà toccarmi. E qualsiasi trucco tu possa escogitare, e so che ne conosci molti, dio degli inganni, non potrai cambiare questo fatto»_

_Loki la osservò di nuovo e sorrise, questa volta malignamente «Io non credo»_

_«Puoi credere ciò che più ti aggrada»_

_«Le tue parole mi innervosiscono»_

_«Allora non parlerò» rispose prontamente lei. E lo vide, dietri i suoi occhi, il pensiero contorto che veniva alla luce, la sfida. Un desiderio di caccia che aveva visto già sul viso di molti uomini. «Ti sbagli, Vanir» le disse e con un gesto veloce le coprì la bocca con le mani._

_Sigyn sentì una strana sensazione di calore intenso, ma che non bruciava, scivolarle nella gola e poi come se stesse per vomitare. Una e poi Loki ritrasse le mani, e le sue dita erano luminose, come se stringesse un globo luminescente in mano. La ragazza, sorpresa e spaesata per l’accaduto, cadde in terra. Sotto il suo sguardo Loki ingoiò qualsiasi cosa avesse nella mano e la sua luce sparì tra le sue labbra._

_Stava per dirgli: “cosa mi hai fatto?” ma dalla sua gola non uscì nessun suono. Riprovò sotto il sorriso sornione dell’altro a provare a parlare, ma non ci riuscì._

_«Non potrai più parlare, Vanir» le disse e si godette il suo sguardo impaurito. Si chinò a terra per raggiungere la sua altezza e le prese il viso con una mano. «La tua stoica rettitudine è quasi tenera, lo ammetto. Quasi ti ammiro» strinse le dita sul suo mento e continuò «E non ti preoccupare, non ho nessuna intenzione di toccarti. Non ti terrò in catene in una cella, né ti farò picchiare, come avrebbe fatto uno qualunque degli altri nobili di Asgard. Sei stata dama di compagnia e sarai la mia domestica personale. Una cameriera. Una serva qualsiasi. Lavorerai, e duramente, e non ci saranno sconti per te» il suo sorriso si ampliò quando lo sguardo di Sigyn si indurì «Ma so che farai tutto a dovere. Ti sforzerai, imparerai. Sarai forse una delle migliori cameriere del castello e non mi chiederai mai di alleggerire il tuo fardello. Sai stare al tuo posto e sai proteggere il tuo spirito da me e da Asgard. Ma» avvicinò il viso al suo «Desidererai. Vorrai. Ancora e ancora e non potrai più ingannarti e nasconderti dietro il servilismo quieto. Verrà un momento in cui ci sarà qualcosa che bramerai, qualcosa così forte che cadrai ai miei piedi e ti lascerai prendere»_

_Sigyn scosse la testa e Loki negò a sua volta «Oh, no! No, accadrà! La sempre fedele a se stessa Sigyn, dalla terra dei Vanir, figlia di nessuno e schiava di Loki figlio di Odino vorrà essere di nuovo qualcuno, vorrà qualcosa in più. Nelle mie mani c’è il mondo, Sigyn e basta che tu lo voglia e ne farai parte anche tu. E sarai libera. Basterà che tu faccia una sola cosa» con la mano che aveva sul suo viso le carezzò le labbra. «Riprenditi la tua voce che ho mangiato e dimmi ciò che vuoi. Te lo darò. Solo un bacio. Dammi un solo bacio e sarà tutto tuo»_

_Sigyn osservò quelle labbra. Sarebbe stato facile riprendersi tutto. Ma avrebbe ammesso di essere vuote parole. Avrebbe tradito quello che era, e Loki l’avrebbe avuta e lei, anche se senza catene sarebbe stata sua schiava._

_Si ritrasse di scatto e scosse la testa. Loki, per tutta risposta, sorrise. «Era esattamente quello che volevo»_

La festa era una gioia per gli occhi. Gli Asgardiani festeggiavano la morte della sua famiglia ma lei fortunatamente, doveva rimanere chiusa negli alloggi del principe e non presenziare. Dalla finestra si sentivano le urla dei primi festeggiamenti, mentre il sole calava. Sigyn distolse lo sguardo e riprese a sistemare il mantello. Dopo averlo battuto delicatamente, tornò indietro da Loki. 

Il Principe era vestito a festa, splendente di oro e nero. Mentre si stringeva i bracciali ai polsi Sigyn gli appuntò il mantello e lui lasciò fare. Lei si preoccupò che calasse dietro le sue spalle e poi si scostò. 

«Detesterai sicuramente questa festa. Rimarrai qui a piangere?» la guardò, e come spesso faceva, si rispose da solo «No. Non piangerai. Sarai felice soltanto di non essere giù a festeggiare insieme a me» 

Si guardò allo specchio e si tirò indietro i capelli «Se ti consola, non ho nessun piacere nel festeggiare questo genere di vittoria» disse Loki «Ma gli asgardiani festeggiano ogni volta e potresti … sembrare strano se non ti unissi a loro» il suo sguardo si adombrò «Sarebbe strano se non ti ubriacassi, se non ti accompagnassi ad una donna. Come è stano che un uomo pratichi la magia. Come è strano che non vada in giro a menare un ascia per decapitare i suoi nemici» il suo sguardo si era indurito. Si voltò a guardare Sigyn che ora lo osservava con attenzione. 

«Ci sono molte cose che da voi Vanir sembravano normali che qui non lo sono» 

Si guardarono a lungo e Loki sospirò, stanco «Mi piacerebbe sentire la tua voce, a volte» 

Sigyn per tutta risposta, sorrise, cosciente del giochetto che lui stava provando a fare. Non la imbrogliò. Loki smise subito di sentirsi abbattuto e fece il suo stesso, identico sorriso. «Ho sconfitto grossi nemici e battuto interi popoli, Sigyn» le disse «Sei l’avversario più forte che abbia mai avuto» 

Lei abbassò la testa e forse, solo forse, avrebbe _voluto_ dirgli che anche lui non era da meno. 

Loki si voltò e uscì dai suoi appartamenti. Sigyn vide il suo mantello ondeggiare sul marmo del pavimento. Era sola. 

Un solo bacio e non lo sarebbe mai più stata ma avrebbe perso. Si voltò quando sentì la musica dell’orchestra suonare fuori dalla finestra. 

Un bacio era un modo piuttosto piacevole di perdere. 


End file.
